


The Bunny and The Tiger

by TaeTaeTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaeTiger/pseuds/TaeTaeTiger
Summary: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook share an intimate moment during the Battle of Hogwarts.





	The Bunny and The Tiger

I closed my eyes as I let the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla overcome my senses. It was a reminder that I was home and safe in the arms of my beloved. I was not trapped in the dark alley tortured until I was unconscious I was with Taehyung the love of my life who would never hurt me.

"Kookie baby it's alright. I'm right here and I'm never going to let you go."

Tears filled my eyes as I gathered Tae's shirt in my hand. "I love you Tae so much."

Tae's beautiful, deep laugh filled the air and enveloped my body in its beautiful melody. I could seriously listen to Tae's laugh forever.

"You're my bunny. You know that right?"

I smiled and nodded. "And you're my tiger."

A gray mist surrounded us and a fierce tiger appeared around us and roared. My body was instantly filled with strength and I felt that I could take on a million Death Eaters. I felt as if nothing could stop me and with Tae by my side I knew that I could do anything.

"Now baby let's join our friends. I'm sure you don't want to miss out on kicking some Death Eater ass."

I picked my wand up from the ground and pecked Tae's cheek. My hyungs were out there fighting for their lives as well and I would use every bit of my power to help them.

"Let's go Tae. I'm ready to kick some ass."


End file.
